El Santo Entierro
by Natsumi Anko
Summary: "Funeraria el Santo Entierro, le recuerda que le quedan poco tiempo de vida. Tenemos ofertas muy interesantes en nuestra web." ¿Cómo reaccionarías si recibes una llamada de esa índole y te informan que pronto morirás? ¿Qué servicio escoges? ¿Servicio Básico o Premium? Mundo alterno. Basado en una Leyenda Urbana.


Bonjour! ¿Cómo están? Yo, pensativa, pues ayer concluí un fic de tres capítulos y es de "Terror", cual no tiene título y ando pensando en ello. Espero subirlo conjuntamente con el capítulo final de "Desenterrando el Pasado".

Ahora, Natsumi les trae una historia basada en una Leyenda Urbana. Primera vez que hago esto, pero me encantó tanto que bueno… Espero les guste tanto como a mí. En especial el susto que acabo de darme cuando la terminé y me reí de la historia, pero mi sonrisa desapareció, pues al término les narro todo tal cual me sucedió a medida que hacía los retoques.

Ustedes juzgarán…

* * *

**El Santo Entierro.**

Eran las diez de la noche y Anko estaba tranquilamente tumbada en el sofá frente al televisor, cuando sonó el teléfono. Sin darle apenas tiempo a pronunciar un diga, una voz metálica y aguda, como procedente de un contestador automático dijo:

– _Funeraria El Santo Entierro le recuerda que le queda un mes de vida. Tenemos ofertas muy interesantes en nuestra Web el santo entierro. blogspot. com. Entre ahora y benefíciese de un 5% de descuento adicional._

La llamada se colgó. Anko no daba crédito a sus oídos. – _**¿Qué clase de broma macabra era aquella? Era una broma de muy mal gusto.**_ – pensó. En cualquier caso, no quiso darle mayor importancia y volvió a tumbarse frente al televisor. Quizás, si hubiese tenido setenta años y una salud delicada, aquella llamada le hubiese incomodado, pero a sus treinta y ocho, le pareció de lo más absurdo.

Había pasado algo menos de una semana desde el incidente cuando nuevamente, el teléfono sonó a las diez en punto de la noche.

– _Funeraria El Santo Entierro le recuerda que le quedan veinticinco días de vida. Tenemos ofertas muy interesantes en nuestra Web el santo entierro. blogspot. com. Entre ahora y benefíciese de un 5% de descuento adicional._

Esta vez fue ella quien colgó el teléfono antes de que el mensaje concluyese. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. ¿Quién podía ser tan retorcido? Descolgó nuevamente y buscó en la memoria del teléfono desde qué número la habían llamado. Tomó un bolígrafo y empezó a copiar los números 96 666 66... 66. Miró nuevamente el teléfono con la expresión desencajada. Era correcto.

– _**¿Qué coño de teléfono era aquello?**_ – Pensó.

Marcó lentamente los números y esperó. El mensaje de la operadora no se hizo esperar.

–_No existe actualmente ninguna línea en servicio con esta numeración._

Aquella tontería estaba empezando a molestarle. Era cuanto menos desagradable y, el hecho de que el teléfono no existiera todavía la inquietaba un poco más. Respiró hondo y recapacitó. No podía dejar que aquella estupidez la incomodase de aquella manera. Eso era seguramente lo que pretendía el artífice de tan retorcida gracia. Así que, con los ánimos renovados, volvió a sentarse plácidamente frente al televisor.

Durante unos días Anko se olvidó por completo de aquello. El día a día de la oficina era bastante frenético en aquella época del año y, para cuando llegaba a casa, era tan tarde que tan sólo le apetecía tumbarse en el sofá con un bol de ensalada y una pieza de fruta.

Aquel día, la calma se vio interrumpida nuevamente a las diez en punto al sonar el teléfono.

– **Sí, ¿Diga?**

– _Funeraria El Santo Entierro le recuerda que le quedan veinte días de vida. Si llama ahora podrá beneficiarse de nuestra oferta especial dos por uno. Visite sin falta nuestra Web el santo entierro. blogspot. com. Seguro que encontrará todo lo que necesita._

Aquello ya pasaba de castaño oscuro. Había dejado de ser una broma para convertirse en una auténtica pesadilla. Volvió nuevamente a mirar en la memoria del teléfono desde qué número la habían llamado. Por segunda vez, el número que aparecía en la memoria era el mismo de antes 96 666 66 66. Un número inexistente y cuanto menos inquietante. Ahora empezaba a estar nerviosa, intranquila. No es que creyera el contenido del mensaje, pero empezaba a afectarle. La única pista que podía seguir era la famosa Web que se mencionaba en el mensaje: _el santo entierro. _. Así que se fue hacia el ordenador, lo encendió y escribió el nombre de la Web _el santo entierro. blogspot_. _com_. Ahí estaba. Jamás en su vida habría entrado por placer en una Web así.

Una bienvenida un tanto peculiar adornaba la página inicial de aquella Web.

_Los servicios funerarios del Santo Entierro esperan que el catálogo de productos aquí expuesto sea de su agrado. Les deseamos una feliz navegación._

– _**¿Una feliz navegación?**_ – Pensó. Hay que ser retorcido.

Miró la parte de abajo de la página y vio que había un contador que marcaba el número 058640. Luego, recorrió todas las secciones de la Web tratando de encontrar algo que le diese una pista. Finalmente, vio al pie de la página un teléfono y una dirección de correo.

"©Real, Ilustre Funeraria de El Santo Entierro

C/ Milagros, 16, Madrid Teléfono: 91 272 60 59

E-mail:

el santo entierro el santo entierro. com"

Decidió llamar al número y probar, pero tal y como se temía, el mensaje de la otra vez se repitió.

– _No existe actualmente ninguna línea en servicio con esta numeración._

También probó enviar un Mail pidiendo explicaciones y, en breves instantes, obtuvo una respuesta.

_Estimada Anko:_

_Su número personal es el 058640. Ahora que ya ha cogido número para su entierro, le rogamos escoja el féretro y los arreglos florales que desee para tan feliz acontecimiento._

_Gracias por su interés en nuestros servicios._

_Atentamente_

_Santo Entierro S.A._

– **¡Joder!** – Exclamó levantándose de un brinco. Esto no puede estar pasando en realidad.

Empezó a dar vueltas por todo el salón mordiéndose las uñas. ¿Cómo podía parar aquel sinsentido? Habría algún modo de averiguar quien estaba detrás de todo aquello. Seguro que la policía tendría más de un caso de ese tipo en sus expedientes resueltos.

A la mañana siguiente se pidió el día libre y se acercó a la comisaría del barrio. Tras más de media hora de conversación con el jefe de policía Anko decidió mostrarle la Web en cuestión.

– **Escriba, escriba... el santo entierro. blogspot. com**

El hombre en cuestión, no sin una cierta desconfianza, tecleó aquella dirección. La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

***The Web site cannot be found**

– **¡No puede ser! Seguro que ha tecleado algo mal. Vuelva a probar.**

El jefe de policía la miró con cara de paciencia y volvió a teclear de nuevo la dirección: el santo entierro. blogspot. com y ahora...Intro.

***The Web site cannot be found**

– _**Mire señora. Probablemente no ha sido más que una broma de mal gusto. Vuelva a casa y tranquilícese. Seguro que si no se han cansado ya, lo harán en breve.**_

– **Pero, le juro que ayer entré en esa Web...**

– _**Si yo no lo dudo, pero...ya ve. Déjelo estar, de verdad. Y ahora, si me disculpa. Tengo mucho trabajo.**_

Anko volvió a casa cabizbaja. Quizás tenía razón el policía y ya se habían cansado. Era probable que tras su entrada en la Web la hiciesen desaparecer sin más. Si lo pensaba fríamente lo ocurrido no era tampoco tan grave. Si no llamaban más, aquello no pasaría de ser una mera anécdota curiosa que contar a sus nietos en las noches de Halloween.

Pasaron diez días y Anko consiguió olvidarse del suceso totalmente. El teléfono no había vuelto a sonar y la Web en cuestión parecía estar desactivada. Aquel día estaba especialmente cansada. Llegó a casa sobre las nueve, se puso el pijama y tras mordisquear una manzana verde de las que quedaba en la nevera, se dirigió a la cama. Ya había apagado la luz cuando el teléfono sonó.

– _Tan sólo le quedan diez días de vida y aún no ha reservado su ataúd. ¿Acaso prefiere la incineración? Seguimos estando a su servicio en el santo entierro. blospot. com._

Anko empezó a chillar y un ataque de pánico hizo mella en su ser. Le faltaba el aire, notó que la vista se le nublaba y el corazón aceleraba sus latidos de forma alarmante. Cayó desplomada sobre la alfombra de su habitación.

– _**Abra los ojos. ¿Me oye? Señora Mitarashi, si me oye intente contestar.**_

Tenía frío y le dolía la cabeza. Trató de abrir los ojos y al hacerlo descubrió que una luz intensa le enfocaba.

– _**¿Me oye?**_

– **Sí. **Respondió medio aturdida.

– _**Está usted en el hospital. Soy el doctor Kakashi Hatake, usted perdió el conocimiento y lleva cinco días inconsciente.**_

– **¿Cómo?**

– _**La portera de su bloque fue quien nos avisó.**_

– **¿Cinco días?**

– _**Sí, cinco días.**_

– **Sólo quedan cinco entonces...**

– _**Perdón, creo que no la entiendo. ¿Sólo quedan cinco qué?**_

– **Mi teléfono, la funeraria...–** balbuceó con voz angustiada.

– **No sé de qué me habla. Mire, trate de calmarse. Hemos de hablar.**

– **¿Hablar?**

– _**Sí, verá. Tras la caída le hemos realizado un escáner y hay algo que no va demasiado bien.**_

– **¿Que no va... bien?**

– _**No sabemos si ya estaba ahí, o lo ocasionó la caída, pero debe usted saber que tiene un edema en el lóbulo frontal derecho.**_

– **¿Un edema...?**

– _**Bueno, a veces acaban por desaparecer, pero es una situación delicada...**_

– **¿Delicada...?** – Anko se echó a llorar.

– _**La dejaré un rato sola. Trate de descansar ¿Vale? -**_ Dijo el médico mientras salía de la habitación.

Anko estaba aturdida. Era demasiada información de una sola vez. Su cabeza era incapaz de procesar lo sucedido. Mientras daba vueltas en su cabeza a lo que había dicho el doctor, el teléfono de la habitación sonó. Anko lo miró durante unos segundos aterrada, pero como siempre, lo descolgó y lo acercó a su oído.

– _¿Va a querer el ataúd de caoba o de pino? ¿Servicio Básico o Premium? Tan sólo le quedan cinco días... y no tiene tiempo que perder._

Anko nunca salió viva de aquel hospital.

Cuenta la leyenda que a todo aquel que ose entrar en la Web corre el riesgo de que se le asigne un número.

(*-*) - * - (*-*) - * - (*-*)

¿Qué tal? Jejeje esta historia me llamó mucho la atención desde que leí el título y al leer el contenido quedé encantada jejeje. Hasta me dieron ganas de entrar a esa página, y pues, la curiosidad me venció. Por cierto, la página si existe (_Natsumi pone cara de susto_). Pero debe de ser una funeraria cualquiera (_sonríe con cierta duda en su mirada_).

Jejeje (_risa nerviosa_) según la historia, se le asigna un número a los que van a morir. Jajaja patrañas. Déjenme chequear otra vez… (_Natsumi abre GOOGLE y escribe la página Web en cuestión. Espera que cargue._) Lectores, mientras carga, díganme, ¿Ustedes creen en eso? Pues yo… Yo… (_Natsumi lee cuidadosamente_)

Esperen 10 minutos…

5 minutos más…

Yo… AAAAAAHHHHH! AHHHHH!

Cuando abrí la página en un lado decía… Oh por Dios! Oh por Dios! ¡Que Susto! No sé si sea verdad, pero… La abrí dos veces y… ¡Oh Dios Mío! ¡Vi un número! No quiero asustarlos, pero ¡NNOOOOO! Natsumi se atrevió a indagar sobre esto y miren. (_Llora_) ¡Vi mi número! Oh, Dios se me bajó el alma al suelo, estoy pálida. ¿Por qué llegué a esos extremos? ¡Soy tan joven, con una vida por delante! ¡Quiero tener dos hijos! ¡Casarme con un apuesto doctor! Ahora mismo me encuentro en la oficina, SOLA.

Cuando abrí la página no había nada, pero cuando leí los comentarios de la página y me reí volví hacia atrás y ahí estaba. ¡No es broma! ¡Estoy asustada! ¡Estoy llorando! ¡Quiero un abrazo y un Todo va a estar bien! En verdad, no juego con esto. Dios, vi un número abajo en una esquina. ¡Estoy nerviosa! ¡No fue una visión! ¡Fue REAL! ¡Sentí cómo el corazón se me detuvo! ¡Mi respiración se aceleró tanto que creí que la presión me bajaría! ¡Lo juro por lo que ustedes quieran que yo no miento!

¡Dios! ¡No me hagan esto! En verdad, mi corazón late muy rápido, sentí un enorme escalofrío subir y bajar por mi cuerpo. Me puse extremadamente blanca, bueno más blanca de lo que soy. No sé si esta "leyenda" sea cierta, pero de que vi un número, lo vi. Abrí dos veces para ver si era falso, pero ahí estaba el mismo número. Mis ojos no me engañan, sé lo que vi. Y vi un número 71.021. ¿Cómo pasó esto? ¿Cómo dejé que mi curiosidad sea más fuerte que mi voluntad?

¡Oh, madre! ¡Dios mío que esto sea una broma y no real! ¡Si sufriera del corazón, estuviera en la clínica como Anko cuando mis ojos se clavaron en el maldito número! ¡Maldito número! ¡Ahora sé lo que sintió mi protagonista! Tengo que calmarme (_Natsumi intenta respirar con calma. Despacio… Tranquila_). ¿Cómo demonios me puedo calmar? ¡Estoy histérica! ¡Me tiemblan tanto las manos que apenas puedo escribir coherente! ¡Me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar! ¡Dios, salva mi alma!

No sé si la llamada será cierta, pero la estaré esperando mientras rezo por…

(_Natsumi escucha el teléfono sonar, las manos le tiemblan. Se debate en si tomar o no el teléfono. Traga saliva, asustada. El corazón se detuvo un segundo. Levanta el auricular, nadie responde. ¡NADIE RESPONDE! Cuelga. Vuelve a sonar y es… es… la voz de… la voz de una mujer y esa voz la conoce, pues es… es… la de su jefa._) XD

No quiero asustarlos, pero son libres de decidir si quieren acompañarme en mi agonía, ya conocen la página el santo entierro. blogspot. com. Les juro que debido al susto casi me orino en los pantalones.

Adiós mis niños, adiós mis queridos lectores. Fue un placer haber compartido con ustedes los mejores momentos de mi vida con las historias. Los extrañaré un montón. Si no publico dentro de tres meses, recen por mí. ¡Hermanas las quiero mucho!

(_Natsumi se va y arrincona en una esquina, apesadumbrada. Una nube negra flota por encima de su cabeza. Ella cubre su rostro para que nadie la vea llorar. La vieron, sale corriendo y se encierra en el baño_).

**Esta historia fue digitada momentos antes de Natsumi Anko perder la cabeza. En el saludo final, decidió hacer uso de su no creencia sobre la página y ya conocen los resultados. Se burló de la misma y terminó encerrada en el baño. Nadie se atreve a acercarse a ella. **

**Dejen reviews para calmar el corazón de la autora que está devastada. Se requiere paciencia para comprenderla y hacerla reaccionar. Por favor, no se olviden de ella…**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
